The Last Stand
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: This fic is an AU, my very first at that. Um...magic...demons...gundam characters, it takes place in a magical world of old(that I made up) and there is death...just can't remember who.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my first...I think...attempt at an AU, totally AU. Some of the characters are out of character but it couldn't be helped. I hope you enjoy my fic.  
  
The Last Stand  
  
The sleek black cat sat on the tree branch staring in at a teenage boy with a long braid. He was stretched out on a mattress tossing a ball into the air. The cat flicked her tail as she watched. He reminded her of a cat because of his braid and attitude. She was sent to watch him by powers well above hers. A raven fluttered onto the branch beside her and ruffled its feathers.  
  
"Ello Whisper." The cat said quite plainly to the raven.  
  
"Lo yourself." Said Whisper pleasantly. "Spying on the boys again?"  
  
The cat sighed. "Sadly no. I was sent by Master. He thinks this boy and his friends could be a problem."  
  
Whisper ruffled her feathers again. "Hmm...you don't think they could be the legendary Dream Riders?"  
  
"That would be horrible. The last human Master thought was a Rider was brutally killed, his favorite style." She told her friend shivering.  
  
"Oh...Moonstar, you're too kind. I wish there was some way to break the control he has on us. Imagine Moonstar, we could be free!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The candle in Duo's room flickered suddenly. He knew the wind wasn't blowing tonight. That must mean someone was talking about him. He put the ball on the small wooden table and looked out the window. The flash of eyes caught his attention. Duo leaned out the window towards the tree just outside. Something screeched and jumped at him. He fell back on his bed as a black cat landed on the window ledge.  
  
Duo shook his head as the cat watched him. It gave him the eerie feeling it wasn't a regular feline. It sauntered over and rubbed against him. Another cat leapt through the window, this one black and white. It also rubbed against him affectionately.  
  
"Aren't you both just such beautiful cats." Duo told them scratching under each furry chin.  
  
"Meoww..." Was his only reply.  
  
"You should stay here tonight, you might get eaten by a wolf roaming about the forest." Duo kept talking.  
  
Both cats suddenly froze and looked at each other then at Duo. Then they simply dove back out the window. Duo watched them go slightly confused. Someone interrupted his thoughts by calling for him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Whisper and Moonstar sat in the tree a moment watching Duo go. The Master had called so they left quickly. The two cats sprouted large feathery wings and flew away from the stone hut as large owls. They flew to the very edge of the dark forest to a huge black castle on the forbidden mountains. They soared through a window and landed on the floor of the great hall as young girls.  
  
One with dark tumbling curls and gray-blue eyes, the other with chocolaty wavy hair and bright green eyes. All over the large stone room people appeared in the place of all sorts of animals. Young people with glowing red eyes and black hooded robes glided into the room followed by young people in dark blue robes. They were quickly followed by a strange assortment of other demons. This was the Master's army. Changelings, Shadow Warriors, Midnight Riders and other demons.  
  
A booming voice filled the room. "My children! I have news. I feel a power growing stronger. A power I have not felt in centuries. It is the power of the Dream Riders. They who will cause my downfall, they who will bring my end, must be destroyed!" Cheers sounded through the room as a man with narrow eyes and slick hair appeared dressed in robes of crimson.(this is not wufei although the description fits)  
  
"Master! The Shadow Warriors will destroy this power! We will stop it before it grows strong!" A young(Young being 100 years or so) Shadow Warrior named Lex called.  
  
A hush fell over everyone. "I did not ask you to speak warrior. For that you shall be punished." He waved a hand at two demons standing nearby. "Put him in the dungeon until I decide what to do." They bowed and dragged the warrior away as he screamed his apologizes. "Now, the Dream Riders are young and impressionable, and they have yet to find their powers. I propose they join us, they could be powerful allies. To accomplish this task I want six of my smartest and most cunning...changelings to lure them to the castle."  
  
The Shadow Warriors glared at the changelings, hatred making their eyes glow brighter. The changelings on the other hand were kneeling in thanks. "Who are the chosen, Master?" One asked bowing.  
  
"I have thought long about this. Wintermoon, you will be in charge and you will lure Heero Yuy to my castle." Wintermoon bowed low. "Phantom, you obviously will lure the female because there is only one. Her name is Relena Peacecraft." Phantom followed suite and bowed. "Chill, your target is Chang Wufei. Darkfall, yours is Trowa Barton. Whisper, Quatre Winner is your target." They all bowed and waited for the final name. "Moonstar. I think you know who you must lead here."  
  
"Yes Master. I do." She whispered shocked that it was him. "Duo Maxwell."  
  
He smiled down at her. "You feared it would be him." His smile faded. "Do you care for this human Moonstar? I can easily send someone else." He knelt down next to her. "I can see your thoughts Moonstar, what have you got to say?"  
  
She scrambled away from him. "He is just another human, he is of no importance to me." She stammered.  
  
"YOU LIE!" He boomed. "I cannot believe one of my most loyal would lie to me." He grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her inches away from himself. "You can prove yourself, bring him to me...or I will kill you both and your friend Whisper." He murmured in her ear.  
  
She cringed in his painful grip. "I will prove myself Master. I follow only you."  
  
"See that it stays that way." He tossed her on the floor.  
  
After she disappeared a Shadow Warrior slide out of the shadows. "Shall I follow her Master?" He knelt down.  
  
"Yes. I think we can no longer trust poor orphaned Moonstar." He smiled coldly. "You are one of the best Warriors I have Ren. Take three of your best men and keep track of everyone's progress."  
  
"Yes Master." Ren whispered disappearing down the hall.  
  
Author's note: So what do you all think. I'd like to explain if you haven't figured it out. Its sort of a medieval type setting. There's more to come so please review. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2 of The Last Stand  
  
Duo sat at the table between Trowa and Heero. Relena, Quatre and Wufei sat opposite. A silver talisman laid in the center of the table. Relena found it in the woods will picking berries. She brought home to show the others.  
  
"What do you think it does?" Quatre asked wide-eyed.  
  
Wufei reached to pick it up but Heero slapped his hand away. "It could be dangerous."  
  
"Yes, I made sure to use my apron to pick it up." Relena pointed out.  
  
Duo had been staring at it for the past ten minutes, bored with waiting he reached over and grabbed it before Heero could stop him. It flashed bright white light and then started flashing different colors Gold, black, red, blue, green and silver. When it stopped flashing it glowed dully and floated in the air. Six beams of light shot out at each teen, each beam was a different color, the colors it had been flashing earlier. Wisps of smoke began to seep out of the talisman and form a face. The shocked teens stared as a young man with long platinum hair appeared.  
  
"Ah...thank you young rider." He said warmly. "I am Milliardo. Keeper of The Dream Talisman."  
  
Duo gaped at the ghostly face but Heero jumped right in. "What does The Dream Talisman do?"  
  
"You touched a talisman without knowing the consequence?! It could have killed you all." He glared around the circle and then smiled. "It takes courage to try something like that." He sighed. "Very well, I'll explain The Dream Talisman. It chooses the Dream Riders. They were a legendary group of teens who protected the world from evil. Each rider has strengths and powers all their own." He paused and raised and eyebrow. "Only a rider can summon me."  
  
"What is so odd about that?" Wufei questioned.  
  
Milliardo looked at them all seriously. "The riders are dead. They were defeated by the Dark Lord."  
  
"That's terrible." Quatre whispered. "If it helps any, six beams of light shot out and shone on us."  
  
Now both his eyebrows were arched. "Really. One of you place one hand on the talisman." He kept muttering to himself. "This is odd, could it possibly be? Why now?"  
  
Duo glanced at his friends. "I'll do it."  
  
"Good, good. Quick now. I don't have all century." Mlliardo told him.  
  
As soon as Duo's hand touched the talisman the room went incredibly dark. Duo looked as if he were in some kind of a trance. A long sword with a curved blade and black handle was appearing in his free hand. His plain leather clothes were also changing. They turned black and flowed out, changing into long robes. A sheath appeared on the leather belt which also held a small leather sack full of black powder.  
  
Light came flooding back into the room and Duo fell back in his chair looking stunned. "What just happened?"  
  
Milliardo had a grin on his face. "So its true. The Dream Riders have returned. Duo Maxwell you are the Dark Rider." He turned to the others, now I want you all to do what Duo did."  
  
Soon they had all changed. Heero became the Earth Rider, dressed in dark green and brown leather, he carried a spear that magically shortened to fit in a sheath on his back. Trowa became the Water Rider. His clothes were now dark blue leather and he had two double bladed axes that were kept in the holders on his belt. Quatre was the new Wind Rider, his leather clothing was still the same but now he had a long flowing white and silver cloak that was trimmed in fur. He also had matching white, fur trimmed boots. Just inside the boots two daggers were hidden along with two other that were hidden inside the sleeves of his shirt. Wufei became the Fire Rider. His clothing had turned deep crimson. He had a quiver on his back that was magicked to refill when he ran out of arrows and a beautifully crafted bow to go with the arrows. Relena was dressed similar to Duo except her robes were gold, she had no weapon and when she asked Milliardo about it he laughed..  
  
"Relena, you are the Sun Walker. You and the Dark Rider are very important in the legend. You more so. You must keep the talisman safe, if it gets destroyed you will all lose the powers I've given you." He shrugged. "You have some interesting powers though. Place your middle and index finger together and shout sun beam."  
  
Relena gave him a confused look but did as she was told. "SUN BEAM!" A beam of bright light shot out her fingers and blew a hole in the wall opposite.  
  
The guys stared at her in shock. "She seems fairly powerful already." Milliardo said smiling.  
  
Relena giggled at the expression on everyone's face. "Um, do they have powers like mine.?"  
  
Milliardo's tone changed. "Its time I showed you what happened to the past Dream Riders...so you can learn from their mistakes and so you can see what you're up against." Everyone nodded. "Sit around the table, relax, close your eyes and open your minds." The six colored beams of light returned, shining into each rider's soul.  
  
The tale of the previous riders began.  
  
Author's note: I hope that this fic is turning out all right. Please review. 


	3. Part 3: the flashback

Author's Note: The flashback is narrated by Milliardo at parts.  
  
Part 3 of The Last Stand  
  
The Flashback  
  
There were three male riders and three females. Their names and powers were well known throughout the Mystic Kingdom. Leo the Sun Walker and his girlfriend Raven the Dark Rider. Dameon was the oldest and had a terrible temper. He was the Fire Rider and loved Raven though she hated him. Corie was the youngest and the quietest and was the Water Rider. Jamy was a high spirited young girl and quite stubborn, she was the Earth Rider. Last was the small but kind Kit as the Wind Rider.  
  
These six became quite powerful and knew their powers well. There was one problem though...  
  
"Come on Raven, Leo never needs to know..." Dameon whispered softly, wrapping an arm around her slender waist.  
  
She shoved him away. "Leave me alone. You aren't the same anymore. You aren't even my friend anymore." She turned her gray eyes on the tall boy. "What's happened to you?"  
  
"Nothings happened!" He shouted grabbing her wrist. "Leo's no good for you! I'm more powerful!"  
  
"Get away from me!" She slapped him leaving a red hand print.  
  
Fights like these were very common between Raven and Dameon. The thing about the Dream Riders is their powers vary depending on their friendship and this group was quickly losing power. When it came time to fight the Dark Lord...  
  
"Leo! Nooooo!!!!" Raven watched in horror as Leo crashed to the floor a few feet away, unconscious.  
  
"Hahaha! You have no power!" A cold grin spread across the lean face of Treize, the Dark Lord. "There is a traitor among you." His grin widened. "Step forward traitor." He boomed.  
  
Dameon sauntered over to Treize's side, dragging a stunned Kit with him. "You should have joined the Master. He could have given you great powers Raven."  
  
Raven stared in shock at Dameon. "How could you?" She said looking at the floor.  
  
Jamy and Corie stood there ground as Kit looked at them with wide terrified eyes. Treize watched with interest but Dameon was begin to suspect something.  
  
Jamy couldn't take anymore, kit was like her sister. "VINE SPEAR!" She twirled the spear over her head and brought it down in an arch to point at Treize.  
  
Vines shot from the spear and towards Treize. He put up his hand and the vines stopped and turned back to face Jamy. Raven watched in slow motion as the vines raced back at her friend and went straight threw her, splashing blood all over the floor and wall. Jamy moaned and fell to her knees as the vines turned to dust. Then she simply collapsed her blood forming a crimson puddle around her body.  
  
Corie suddenly snapped. "WATER BLADE!" He shouted.  
  
Dameon's eyes widened as the deadly water sliced threw his stomach. He let go of Kit but Treize grabbed her neck and held her still. Dameon put his hands on his stomach and looked frantically at Treize for help. He fell back against the wall and slide to the floor leaving a streak of blood.  
  
Treize smiled and turned back to Corie and Raven. "If you have anything of importance to say to this young girl...I suggest you say it now." Kit's eyes went wider then before because she knew what was coming.  
  
"Raven--"  
  
She was silenced by Treize when he snapped her head and dropped her on the floor. "Too late."  
  
Raven's anger began to rise. Her hair began to whip around her face and a dark glow began to shine around her body. Corie stared at her in fear and didn't notice Treize come up behind him. He had no time to avoid the dagger Treize stabbed into his back. The darkness around Raven grew darker.  
  
"You...killed...my...friends..." She said slowly and darkly.  
  
"Mm. I seem to have missed one." He stated making his way to the prostrate form of Leo.  
  
Raven looked up and her eyes were eerily empty. "I'll kill you." She raised her hands and tendrils of black mist began seeping out of them and twisting around her body. "DEADLY STORM!"  
  
The room went pitch black and crackling electricity started flying around the room frying everything except Treize. She lost all control over her powers and killed any living thing in the room including Leo. The spell finally ended and she collapsed on the floor. Treize stood over her smiling coldly.  
  
Raven looked up tears in her eyes. "They're gone...they're all gone..."  
  
"Yes, they left you, all alone to face me." Treize said softly. "I'll give you a choice. I can end your pain and you can join your friends or you can join me and live forever."  
  
She sat up and stared at her friends. All dead. All gone. When she looked up at Treize he looked different, he didn't seem as ruthless as before. He held out a hand to help her up. She sobbed uncontrollably with knowledge of killing Leo and letting the others die sinking in.  
  
"I'll protect you Raven. If you join me I'll protect you." Waved a hand around at the demons she had killed. "You've killed many of my best warriors. For that I would kill you but you are too innocent. I don't want to kill you, Raven."  
  
Raven winced pained by something deep inside, the pain of being alone. She slowly reached up and took his hand. He pulled her gently to her feet. Already demons had come out to take the bodies away. She noticed the talisman sitting on the floor near Leo's body. Raven grabbed quickly and shoved it in the pockets of her robe. She decided she would hide it in the forest and hope someone found it, and found out what happened to all of them.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They finally opened their eyes and Duo was surprised to find that he was crying along with Relena and Quatre. Milliardo looked very sad.  
  
"Wha...what happened to her?" Relena asked wiping away the tears.  
  
"She joined him, became the captain of the Midnight Riders. She also had a daughter with a Changeling but I think she had a son before that with Treize. Shortly after she had her daughter she was murdered by a Shadow Warrior, he went crazy and impaled her. Apparently Treize loved Raven and killed the Warrior on the spot. He hasn't been the same since. The two children were raised by another Changeling, Wintermoon I think. Although this happened over 200 years ago her children are probably still alive." Milliardo explained.  
  
Something suddenly dawned on Duo. "Changelings change into any animal right?"  
  
"Yes, only their eyes stay the same." Trowa told him speaking for the first time.  
  
"There were two cats in my room the other night, one with gray blue eyes and the other with bright green eyes." Duo said shocked he didn't realize it sooner.  
  
Milliardo looked grim. "This means he knows, he knows the Riders are returning. You must learn quickly and leave this place. Train along the roads of the Mystic Kingdom, protect the villages and towns. I have to go now. Be careful Dream Riders. This realm depends on your protection." He began to disappear back into the talisman. "I pray you are more successful then those before you." With that he as gone.  
  
Author's note: So is it getting more interesting or more confusing or more clear? Review pleaseeee! 


	4. Part 4

Part 4 of The Last Stand  
  
The six teens began their training as soon as possible. They left their stone hut and began traveling the roads of the Mystic Kingdom fighting trolls and demons that were attacking defenseless towns and villages. They soon were very powerful and very close. They also learned how to combine spells to make them more powerful. Their names became very common and people respected and feared them.  
  
Duo stared through the leaves at the starry sky above him. The others were all asleep but something was keeping him awake. He knew they were safe, he himself had done the protection spell around their campsite. The fire was still burning slightly, throwing off enough light to see around the edges of the clearing. He got the eerie feeling he was being watched. Something moved outside the clearing hidden by the dense trees. A wolf howled, a crow cawed, a snake hissed and all hell broke loose.  
  
Duo was up in a flash, sword drawn. Heero had heard him and jumped up ready to fight. The others were soon awoken and on their guard. Growling could be heard just outside the clearing. A branch cracked to the left and the crow cawed on the right. Then...the forest went deadly silent. Six wolves crashed into the clearing howling and snapping at the Riders. They ran around the group keeping them in the clearing. Just as Wufei was about to attack a wolf pounced on him. He lost his temper and chased it into the trees, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"Wufei, come back!" Relena called. "Your not safe outside the circle!"  
  
It was too late, he was gone into the forest. None of them had time to talk, they were all to busy fending a wolf off. By the time Relena looked around everyone else had disappeared also. The wolf finally stopped attacking and raced off into the woods. Now that she could look at her surroundings she found she wasn't even in the camp anymore. The wolf had lead her away from everyone else into the woods. It had gotten her lost.  
  
In every direction the wolves had lead a Rider away from the group into the forest. They were lost and separated and alone. Duo found himself near a small river. Trowa could see the Dragon Cliffs from where he was. Quatre was back on one of the roads but had no idea where it went. Wufei ended up in a deserted village on the edge of the forest and Heero found himself on the edge of a strange village. Relena looked up and saw a dark castle far off in the distance and decided to head in that direction. Hopefully she would find one of the others.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Heero wandered into the village and was surprised to find the huts were built into the huge trees. The homes must have went lengthwise through the tree because there were rope bridges connecting some of the trees. Another strange thing was the fact there were no people around but lights glowed softly in some of the windows. He walked cautiously down a dirt path suspecting an ambush.  
  
Nearby two slanted eyes flashed in the light of the windows as a dark form moved from shadow to shadow. "Rhaaa!" Something tackled Heero to the ground and pinned him there with a small dagger.  
  
"Hey!" Heero threw the person off and scrambled to his feet pulling out the spear.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked a voice from the shadows.  
  
" Heero Yuy? I am the Earth Rider." He said quietly.  
  
A gasp was heard from nearby and lights flared to life revealing an astonishing sight. A youthful looking female elf was standing holding a lantern. She had a very slender form and seemed fragile but was dressed in a warriors outfit. Her eyes were open wide as she stared at Heero bewildered. Other elves were peeping out of windows and opening doors. Two more elves came up behind the first one. These were older males also dressed in warriors clothing.  
  
"I'm very sorry. We thought you might be one of Treize's demons. They've been attacking our peaceful village all month." The girl said. "I'm Princess Raine Li of the Wood Elves." She told him bowing.  
  
Heero looked at her silently.  
  
"We're honored to have you here Earth Rider. Please come join us and explain why you're so far into the forest." She said smiling warmly.  
  
Heero nodded and followed Raine to a huge stand of trees. He assumed it was the palace, this proved true when they entered. Raine dismissed the two guards and lead Heero to a large dining hall. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and two chairs were set out for them. She gestured for him to be seated.  
  
"I heard the Dream Riders had returned. It good they did too. Treize is getting unbelievably stronger everyday." She paused to look over him again. "Where are the rest of the Riders?"  
  
Heero sighed. "Spread out through the forest. We were split up by a pack of wolves...I'm positive they were demons." He said without looking up. "I've got to find them."  
  
"We could help." Raine suggested. "My troops can move through the forest undetected. They can try and find the others."  
  
"You'd help me?" Heero asked finally looking up.  
  
"Yes. The Earth Rider of old once saved this village and we never got to return the debt. We'll return by helping you." Raine told him warmly.  
  
"Alright. I'll help too." Heero said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes, but you should rest first. We'll make a plan in the morning." With that she sent him off to a palace bedroom to sleep.  
  
Neither of them noticed the orange tabby cat follow Heero down the hall. A cat with icy silver eyes... like the winter moon...  
  
Author's note: That's part four. Review for the next part! Heh...cliff hanger... 


	5. Part 5

Part 5 of The Last Stand  
  
Duo looked into the river sadly. Everyone had been split up by the wolves and he had no idea where anyone else was. The river bubbled along silently in the moonlight. As he stared at the water he didn't notice the huge panther slinking through the forest towards him. Something streaked past his head, a black blur and attacked the panther. Duo jumped to his feet and watched the flash of claws and metal, finally the panther ran off into the forest. The other creature turned to face him. From the shadows to eyes flashed green.  
  
"You are the Dark Rider...?" A purring voice came from the shadow.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo questioned, hand on his sword.  
  
The shadow moved forward into a pool of moonlight. Short dark hair framed a slender pale face. With shining emerald eyes and sharp fangs she was quite a sight. She had a fierce look about her, with tattered remains of clothing and a sharp sword at her side. She also had leathery black wings and talons on her hands and feet. Duo recognized her as a Shadow Creature but they supposedly died out. Duo watched her drop to one knee and bow her head. He stood awkwardly in front of her waiting for her to speak.  
  
"I am Thorn, the last of my kind. I am the loyal to Dark Rider for she saved me when I was young." She said still kneeling. "I have sworn to protect the new Dark Rider and that is why I attack the large cat. She was a demon, a Changeling I suspect." She finally looked up. "It has been tracking you for some time both as a wolf and the large cat... I also saw it as a young female. I am assuming that is it's human form."  
  
Duo sighed. "I wonder if the others are being tracked." He muttered to himself.  
  
"I would not matter. The Dream Riders of old helped many creatures in the past, many are in debt to them, the Elves, the Dragons, my kind, the Serpents, Griffins, Unicorns even Phoenixes received help from a Rider...and they are very proud birds." Thorn said.  
  
Duo noticed she had a deep accent. "How did the old Riders help so many species?" He questioned when she finally straightened up.  
  
"The Dark Lord destroyed many villages, many homes, he destroyed almost all of the dragon clans...he killed my family. I would have been destroyed like so many others but Raven took me and gave me to the elves to raise." She explained sadly.  
  
"Thorn, will you help me find the others, my friends.?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
"I will. I can find others to help also. I have seen elves on patrol for a few hours now. I suggest we go to them. Maybe they have seen one of your friends." She suggested.  
  
"Alright, how do we get there?" He suddenly realized he had no idea how to get to the Elf village.  
  
Thorn suddenly smiled. "It will be faster if we fly."  
  
It was Duo turn to smile. "I have a quicker way." He grabbed a handful of powder from the poach on his belt and made a circle with it on the ground. "Give me your hand." He drew his sword and grabbed Thorn's hand. "ELF VILLAGE!" He slashed the air over the circle and a rift appeared in front of them. "Time to go." He pulled Thorn through and the rift closed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Trowa looked up at the dark cliff, wondering what to do. He figured he should go up and look for everyone else, but there were supposedly dragons on the cliff who had a terrible dislike for humans. There was a huge drop off before the cliff and the only way across was a thin rope bridge. He trotted over and tested it quickly. Deciding the best thing to do would be to go across and hope for the best.  
  
Once over he was amazed to find o wide field covered in flowers. Trees grew here and there and a small brook flowed into a pond at the other end. Huge holes in the cliffs loomed dark and foreboding all around him. He realized he was in a dragon cove. He heard stories they were some of the most beautiful places on Earth. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling. Quickly glancing around he found no sign of the source. Then an odd thought struck him...what if this dragon cove was still inhabited by dragons. Would they think he was trespassing?  
  
Something shot out of the pond into the sky, spraying water over everything. Trowa recognized the creature as a dragon, a water one at that. It soared over him shimmering blue and violet. Its scales were like jewels. It was enough to take your breath away. It circled over and finally land in front of him, towering over his small human body. Two great silver eyes stared down at him and them the dragon finally spoke.  
  
"Who are you and why are you in our home?" It asked with an incredibly quiet voice. "We do not like disturbances."  
  
Trowa read about dragons and they were a creature to be respected. "Oh mighty blue dragon, I am Trowa Barton, the Water Rider. I have stumbled upon your home by accident and wish you no harm."  
  
A grin, or what seemed like one(which is a very scary thing on a dragon) spread across its face. "Water Rider? We owe a debt to the Water Rider of old. He was one to be respected by us. Our kind vowed to return the debt but he was killed. We shall return it to you." With that the dragon folded its wings and laid on the ground. "Trowa Barton, I am Ice Flame. The only dragon able to breathe ice. How can we help?"  
  
Trowa bowed and sat on the ground. "My friends have been separated by Trieze's demons and I fear I am being followed. I must find the other Riders before Trieze."  
  
"I see. Well the fastest way would be to search by air." He chuckled. "Would you like to ride upon my back Trowa."  
  
Trowa nodded, rose and bowed again. "I would be very honored."  
  
"I will send out some of our best. They will surely find your friends. Now climb on and we'll be off." Trowa obeyed and as soon as he was seated between the dragons great wings he found himself in the air.  
  
Looking back he saw a few other colored blurs soar into the air and off in separate directions. He was positive he would find his friends. He had to, he couldn't stand the thought off them dying at Trieze's hands.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Author's note: So now you know what happened to Trowa and Duo. You'll have ta wait and find out what happens to the others and if Heero and Duo meet up. 


End file.
